Angel from Heaven II
by Hottie4TeenTitans2005
Summary: Chapter 1 has been redone. It is pretty much the same as the first Angel from Heaven. Girl appears in a bright light and helps the Titans. Flames, comments, and suggestions are welcome. Raven and BB, Robin and Star, Cyborg and Bumblebee


Hey! Know I already did a first attempt at this story, but I didn't like the first one just like most of the other people. So I have tried again. This one is more descriptive and is a little longer. It is almost the same except for who likes Angel. Hope you like it! Titanlvr2005

Angel from Heaven II

Chapter 1: The Titans Meet Angel

It was a busy day at the Titans tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were, as usual, playing video games, Robin and Starfire were talking in the kitchen, and Raven was meditating in the corner. Suddenly, the sound of the alarm filled the tower.

"Titans, MOVE!" yelled Robin after looking at his communicator.

Down at the museum, the Titans could see two of Slade's henchmen stealing a priceless diamond.

"Put down the diamond and step away slowly," said Beastboy sarcastically.

The two henchmen looked at each other curiously and started running.

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin.

All of the titans started toward the two henchmen who were now on the run. Starfire used her star bolts to block the henchmen from the one way out.

"We've got you now," said Raven as her face went from an innocent Goth-girl look to an evil Goth. Then all of the sudden a bright light appeared and a girl's shadow could faintly be seen. Then both men were caught in a bubble of light. All of the titans looked in amazement at the girl which could now be seen clearly. She was a young girl with brunette hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes, and all white clothes including a white trench coat, white knee high boots, and white clothes under her trench coat. The girl stooped down and picked up the diamond which was knocked out of the thieves hands.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you," she said as she put the diamond in Robin's hands.

Beastboy was staring at the beautiful girl with his chin all the way to the floor.

Back at Titan's tower, everyone was very anxious to meet this girl.

"Umm, why is he staring at me like that?" whispered the girl to Starfire pointing at Beastboy.

Before Starfire could answer, she said, "My name is Angel." She extended her hand to Robin and waited for him to take it and shake it.

"Hi. I'm Robin, that's Cyborg…"

"Yo!"

"…and that's Starfire…."

"Hello friend!"

"….that's Raven…"

"Hi."

"….and that…that is Beastboy."

"Hiiiii. It's really nice to meet you," said Beastboy as he started falling.

Luckily Cyborg was standing right there so he was able to catch him. Cyborg smiled a little embarrassed by Beastboy's sudden loss of conscientious.

"So, Angel, umm where do you come from?" asked Robin trying to change the subject from Beastboy to her.

"Oh I'm from the planet Mercury!" she said with excitement while still looking at Beastboy with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh wow! You guys have all the best equipment in here don't you?" Angel asked while walking from one electronic to another. "Are you guys like teenage superheroes or something?"

"Well yea. We try to keep the city safe from Slade and all of the other pathetic villains," said Cyborg with a smile that could fool almost anyone.

Later that evening, Raven and Angle were chatting.

"So are you a superhero?" asked Raven.

"Well, on Mercury I am, but you guys are these places' heroes and heroines. Are your powers dark or do you just like dressing like that for the compliments?" she said sarcastically.

Well yea they are. I am from the Azerath. And your powers are light aren't they?"

"You caught me. Yea I have light powers. Umm according to the empress on Mercury, I could have never met one of your kind because they wouldn't have been able to get here."

As she says this she pulls out a book that says planet history.

"According to my book, Azerathians were supposed to not be able to get to this dimension. How could you have made it?"

Flipping through the pages she finds the page she needs and shows it to Raven.

"Mmm…that is odd. I don't know how I came to be here, but here I am." She said grabbing the book with grate haste.

"Are there any very dark corners that I can meditate in? I am feeling a little weak from my trip." She said looking around.

"You meditate!"

"Well yea. If I don't I won't be able to do anything."

"Is the roof ok? It is dark outside."

"Sure."

In the hallway, Beastboy could hear Raven and Angel coming down the hallway laughing.

"Ok Beastboy you can do this." As he said this, he opened the door and walks out to the middle of the hallway.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me? And before you say anything, would you at least take this gift?" holding out the gift hoping that Angle would take it. Finally he opened his eyes and saw Robin standing there staring at him. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Beastboy screamed as he ran to his room and slammed his door.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I can't believe you would ask ROBIN out on a date."

Out on the roof, Raven and Angel were meditating.

"Ok Beastboy. Take two. And ACTION." Beastboy opened the door to find no one on the roof.

"Oh my GOSH! Why? Why do they have to do this to me?" he said putting his head on the wrapped box in his hands.

"Who Beastboy?" said a voice behind him.

Quickly Beastboy turned around to find Angel and Raven standing behind the door.

"Umm…never mind. Please forget you saw me up here." Beastboy ran downstairs.

"What's his problem?" asked Angel. Raven just shrugged.

"Umm do you need a place to stay for the night?" asked Raven as they passed by an empty bedroom.

"Yea, if that's ok with you." Raven opened the door and showed Angel the room.

"If you need anything, I'm just across the hall and Robin's to your right. OK?"

"Yea thanks," Angel said as she wished Raven a bad night's sleep and closed the door.

Well, I hope you liked the new chapter of Angel from Heaven II. Flames, comments, and suggestions are welcome. Keep and eye for the new chapter. I'm still trying to figure out the name. See ya! Titanlvr2005


End file.
